


Merry Christmas Draco

by Over__watch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28316892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Over__watch/pseuds/Over__watch
Summary: Hermione and Draco are two ambitious Aurors. On the evening of Christmas Eve they are called to the Ministry for an emergency. A thief managed to enter the Deparments of Mysteries, and enter the Room of Prophecies.The warning, once inside, is clear. Stay away from the rooms they don't know.But the Department of Mysteries has something in store for them that will change their lives forever.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Merry Christmas Draco

Disclaimer: I'm an Italian author who's trying to translate her stories and post in other languages to prove herself. I know these stories are certainly not grammatically perfect,and I'm looking for a beta reader to help me. If anyone is interested,please comment here and let me know,I'd be really glad. Thank u! Love u all! 

Thee red lingerie seemed too obvious. As much as she wanted to surprise Ron, she had no intention of showing up with a red outfit screaming "I'm Santa Claus" so she limited herself to beige. Sober, but sensual.  
She hadn't spared herself. garter belt, stockings, tanga and coordinated bra, in a delicate cream color with lace embroidery, carefully concealed by the tight burgundy dress, which she expect to be taken off at the end of the dinner that she had miraculously managed to organize.  
Christmas Eve had always been celebrated to the Burrow, and Hermione had begun to hate that constant reunion that seemed normal for the Weasley family. Ron, despite having lived together for years, did not hesitate to run away from his mother with every possible excuse. Molly's miracle potion for the headache, helping his father with the garden, any excuse was better than staying home with her, the few times their schedules coincided. She almost felt like she was living with a ghost, so she jumped at the chance Molly and Arthur were staying with Fleur's family in France to ask her boyfriend to stay home with her for a dinner alone. It had taken a little persuasion and a more than lavish dinner to convince him, but finally there were.  
The house perfectly cleaned, Hermione dressed and made up to perfection, new lingerie and an inordinate desire for an evening of pure sex. It would still be a better gift than the piece of jewellery he had given her, a necklace set with a flashy blue stone, which she had absolutely no intention of ever using in her life.  
They sat down at the table, uncorked a good wine, and began to enjoy dinner, while Hermione casually brushed Ron's legs with hers, or took every opportunity to sensually touch his arm. Too bad the boy seemed to pay much less attention to what he did to the roast chicken on the table.  
Too bad that, as soon as he got to the dessert, prelude to the wild sex he wanted to have, his magic pager went crazy.  
Repressing a snort, she grabbed it.  
«Emergency: Department of Mysteries, Auror Granger requested immediately. Emergency: Department of Mysteries... »  
The message was repeated at least three times.  
With a snort she looked at Ron.  
«I have to go. An emergency at the Ministry. »  
«But… Mione, and our dinner? » he said.  
«I don't… why don't you wait for me for dessert, will you? I'll try not to take too long, I swear. » she said, quickly summoning the wool coat.  
«Well, you shouldn't have been on call tonight. » He said in a slightly discriminatory tone.  
Hermione snorted, even more nervous if possible.  
«Ron, please. How could I knew that someone would’ve thought of entering the Department of Mysteries on Christmas Eve? You know that I have to work all the possible hours to ... »  
«The promotion, yes I know, and let me tell you that I find it definitely exaggerated how much you care. »Ron wrinkled his nose.  
Hermione sighed deeply, feeling the anger mount. Ron was a Quidditch player, and he had no idea how hard she worked to get the promotion, or how much she cared about it. He only thought about running up and down a broom all year round, then returning home a few weeks a year and acting like a baronet to serve.  
«Ron, I've explained this to you many times ...» she began to explain, but Ron cut her off, annoyed.  
«Yes, yes, I know Herm. Maybe I’ll go to George and Angelina, Ginny and Harry are there too. »  
«But there's no need, I'm sure I'll be home soon! » She replied in frustration. She had convinced him with so much effort to stay at home and here he wanted to go back to his relatives immediately.  
«I know but… well, you know family is always family. This year that there are no mum and dad ... »  
«Well, then why don't you go straight to them in France? » She said annoyed.  
«Do you have any problems by chance? » He retorted altered.  
Hermione sighed as her pager began to vibrate again.  
«Look, I have to go. Let's talk about it later, okay? » she cut.  
«It's always like that for you! I'm tired of your fucking job! »  
Hermione's mouth dropped open in outrage as anger mounted. Before she totally lost control, she quickly spun around, Disapparating.

The Ministry hall was fantastic, setted for Christmas. The fountain had been replaced by a giant Christmas tree, totally decorated in gold and silver. Floating lights moved rhythmically around the tree, moving and creating imaginative designs, while snow fell from the skylight and whitened the branches. Each fireplace for Floo network was decorated with garlands and holly.  
Hermione noticed nothing, because once she landed nimbly in the hall she immediately headed for the nearest elevator. She pulled her wand out of her coat, noticing only now that in her haste she hadn't even changed. The tight burgundy dress she had worn that night was uncomfortable, and bulky not to mention the underwear underneath, definitely inappropriate for work.  
He barely had time to turn stilettos into comfortable ankle boots before the elevator opened.  
«Departments of Mysteries. »  
Hermione inhaled, before exiting the hall, immediately noticing that the door was wide open, and at least five of her colleagues were running inside.  
Harry arrived in the elevator immediately to his right.  
«Harry! » He exclaimed. «What happens? I got the call! »  
«I'm sorry to disturb you Mione, there is an intruder in the room of Prophecies, the alarm went off, you know how big that room is, I need all the help. »He said, running towards the door.  
«Hey Malfoy! » He then shouted at the blond who Apparated two centimetres from him, taking advantage of the Auror's permission to circumvent the Anti-Dematerialization charms. «Be careful where you land! » He thundered then.  
"Don't fuckin 'Potter! » He said sharply. «What do we have? »Hermione ran through the door, placing herself next to Dean Thomas, Malfoy and Harry, who in the meantime was quickly informing Malfoy of the situation, while she caught a glimpse of three other colleagues lining up and waiting for the boss's orders.  
Harry turned quickly and yelled «Flagramus! » Headed for the door they had just used, before the room swirled.  
Hermione gritted her teeth and supported herself on Harry's arm as the room returned steady.  
They were in a large circular room. Everything was black, including the floor and ceiling; black walls followed one another at regular intervals with identical black doors, unmarked, and between them burned clusters of blue-flamed candles; the cold flickering light reflected in the polished marble floor gave the impression of walking on a pool of dark water. The only recognizable door was the one marked by Harry.  
«Hermione, Malfoy, with me, we pass by the Time Room, the others go around the Space Room, and they pass by there. »Harry said firmly, placing himself in front of the central door.  
Malfoy, to his left, raised his wand.  
«Revelio. » He said in a clear voice, and immediately blue letters were drawn on five of the doors.  
He, Harry, and Hermione stood in front of the one with a large blue T engraved on it, while the others walked over to the room with the S engraved on it.  
Hermione checked that she had the magic compass in her Auror gear belt, which she always kept shrunken in her coat. He enlarged it and pinned it tightly to his waist.  
«Stay close, don't get lost, don't fall into the hourglass and ...»  
«Stay away from the Death Room. » Said Malfoy dryly. «And don't go into the others, there are so many rooms in this fucking office, and some we have never even seen, we don't have to go inside. »  
Hermione held her breath as the mix of adrenaline and fear she had every time she walked into that office rose to her brain. She quickly gathered her hair into a ponytail, before nodding firmly to Harry, who took a firm hold on the door ahead. Hermione followed, Malfoy did the same, while Dean and the others went two doors to the right.  
As they entered, the door closed on their shoulders.  
They quickly walked around the huge hourglass, heading for the door at the end of the room. Unlike all the other times Hermione had seen her, it was wide open, but it didn't seem to have been forced.  
He exchanged a worried look with Harry, and a more or less hostile look with Malfoy, before entering.  
Before their eyes unfolded a room as high as a cathedral, filled with huge shelves crammed with small, dusty glass spheres that glistened dull in the diffused light from the candlesticks fixed at the top of the shelves.  
Without saying a word, at a nod from Harry, they parted, taking three different rows, ears pricked for any unusual noise. Hermione looked around, but except for the usual luminescent ampoules, reflected in bluish light, nothing seemed out of place.  
He passed a corridor, then two, and at the third, he heard a loud crash, and Harry's voice scream «Stupefy! »  
She turned, and whispered, directed at the wand. «Lead me! »  
A red trail draws towards the corridor where Harry was, and without wasting time, he launched in pursuit. Quick footsteps also came from his left.  
«Harry! » He rejected a spell with a Protego, and a distinct sound of breaking glass told her that for the second time in just over ten years, the Room of Prophecies was being demolished.  
She caught up with him one turn later and as Malfoy practically sprinted, throwing a spell on the fly, she opted for another strategy. She quickly turned around to throw herself across the hall and get behind the thief. The strategy worked halfway because the hooded figure, perhaps sensed by the sound of the Dematerialization, escaped her by a hair, as her Incarcerous brushed her cloak.  
«Fuck!» She swore as another blown-up Supefy spell rained glass on her, which she repelled with a flick of her wand. "Beware of idiots, I'm here! "  
«Get out of the way then Granger! » Malfoy barked as he shoved past her, before setting off in pursuit.  
Hermione just swore, following him. «I'm going around! » Harry yelled instead, spinning around and disappearing soon after.  
Out of the corner of her eyes she saw the train of a cloak disappear and pulled Malfoy by the arm.  
«To the right! »  
«Shut up, I've seen it too! » He hissed as he raised his wand again. «Reducto! »He shouted at the shelf, which exploded, hitting the thief in full.  
It flew backwards as Hermione ready raised her wand. «Incarcerous! "  
Thin black cords erupted from the wand, trapping the still-wrapped form in the cloak.  
Before they could cheer and rush for it, she yelled, hoarsely. «Depulso! »  
And before they could defend themselves, the floor beneath them exploded. Hermione screamed as the blow knocked her back, and she felt Malfoy's body do the same. He fell backward shielding his head, hitting his back against a hard surface that vibrated almost as if it were about to break. When Malfoy landed next to her, she crashed, sending both plummeting inside.  
Terrified, she screamed again, realizing that the hole they were falling through was nothing more than a door, giving access to another Room. A Room she did not know.  
They continued to whirl down for what seemed like an infinite amount of time, before stopping abruptly, a few inches off the ground.  
With a dull thud, she landed for good, letting out a groan of pain, twin to the grunt of Malfoy, who rolled close to her.  
«Fuck! » He growled. «Where the fuck did we go? » The boy sprang to his feet with his wand drawn, looking quickly around.  
«Lumus Maxima. » he murmured imitating her, illuminating the Room and looking around.  
They were in a room that apparently looked the same as the others. The ceiling was very high, and if she narrowed her eyes, Hermione could see the glint of the door they had fallen out of, which had slammed shut above. Everything was illuminated in blue, by magical torches placed almost everywhere in space. Hermione looked down at the frieze-decorated floor and tried to make sense of it.  
Malfoy was much more practical. He tried to summon ropes, to rise up with a Levicorpus, but whatever he did, he couldn't reach the door.  
«Fuck! We are stuck here! » He spat furiously.  
«It's not for sure. » She said instinctively. «We just need to figure out where we are. »  
She sighed deeply as she was enveloped in a strange sensation. It was like a tingling all over his body, a strange craving, but she didn't know what. But being the Departments of Mysteries, it couldn't be anything good. She breathed again, trying not to panic, and called logic to her.  
«It's not a room we know of. » He hissed.  
«It doesn't have to be dangerous for that. Let's try to figure out how to get out of it. Do you see other doors? »  
«I see absolutely nothing. » He said. «We have to get out quickly. »  
«What is it, fear? » She teased him, more to reassure herself than to make fun of him. She was trying to think, to reason, but Malfoy was right. There were no doors, windows, columns, nothing at all, only the floor was particular, inlaid. She pointed his wand ahead, trying to follow it.  
«What the hell are you looking at Granger? » Snapped the one next to her.  
«I'm trying to figure it out instead of panicking. » She retorted through gritted teeth. «If I didn't know you, I'd almost say you're afraid. »  
«Everyone is afraid of this place. » He said, before turning up his mouth. «What the fuck ...» he murmured then.  
Hermione giggled as the answer rose to her lips unable to control her.  
«The great Malfoy who is afraid? This will be nice to tell! »  
She froze. She didn't want to say those words, but they slipped out of her mouth out of control.  
«Shut up Granger. Wasn't it you who were trying to figure out how to get out of here? »  
«Of course I'm doing it, I don't want to stay here longer than necessary, I have plans for tonight. » She retorted.  
«What, have sex with Weasel? » He grinned as he began to study the floor.  
«Oh, I’d wish that! » Hermione snapped before closing her mouth.  
Malfoy stood beside her and laughed outright as she blushed furiously.  
But what the hell was she thinking of? She was sure she didn't want to say those words.  
«Don't tell me the Weasel sucks in bed. »  
«It’s none of your business! » She snapped redder than ever, walking away quickly, her boots clattering noisily against the floor.  
Was that a letter? She squinted her eyes. Certainly more than a meter long, he had just spotted a large T.  
«Hey, this is a T, a letter! Maybe there is an inscription! Help me Malfoy, instead of caring about my sex life! » She let out, frantically looking around.  
The tingling intensified as she quickened his pace, wand on the ground.  
«As you like, but how boring you are, the conversation became interesting. »  
«What would be interesting in my sex life? » She stopped, dumbfounded, looking at him. He grinned, as always.  
«Oh I don't know, you always seem so little saint. It would be a surprise to find that you actually fuck, even if from what you just told me it doesn't seem to be that exciting. » He sneered again, as he looked around.  
With a gesture, he materialized some torches which he lit with a blow of his wand, then suspended them at the top.  
«I'm not a saint at all, and my sex life isn't… not…» Her voice caught in her throat as she tried to speak. She tried again, and again, but she could not squash a word.  
«What the hell ...» she murmured as Malfoy looked at her like she was crazy. «I couldn't finish the sentence. »  
That raised a sceptical eyebrow. «Are you raving? »  
«I'm not raving, idiot, I couldn't physically finish that sentence, my voice dropped in my throat. »  
Malfoy looked around cautiously. «We have to get out of here. Look, I found an R, but without light it's hard to do anything else. »  
Hermione nodded, starting to materialize a pair of torches.  
Then, a more intense tingling ran through her body, and before she could hold back she burst out.  
«It's true, my sex life literally sucks. » She almost shouted, feeling a weight release in her chest.  
Malfoy stared at her sideways for a few seconds before bursting out laughing.  
«But why did I say that, Godric, what's wrong with me? » She muttered, holding her mouth. «What the hell are you laughing at? Just because you have the sex life of a prostitute doesn't mean that ... »  
«Don't blame me if your boyfriend sucks in bed. »  
«Ron doesn't suck... » again the words caught in her throat, so she decided to ignore him, and went back to work, hearing the snickers still in her ears.  
«Stop it okay? » she said after a few seconds. «I don't know why I'm telling you my private matters, I don't want to, and apparently I can't hold back, so just don't talk to me anymore! » He chuckles more.  
«You're too touchy Granger. It was just an innocent question, and the answer was crystal clear. Sorry about bad sex with Weasley, really. »  
Hermione bit her lip hard to restrain herself, but the answer rose to her lips again, against her will.  
«It's not bad sex, it's not just sex! » She yelled. «Fuck! I mean, I haven't had sex in… a bit here! » She added.  
«Such a pity. » He replied with an oblique smile. «That underwear wouldn't really go to waste. » He winked at her.  
«My ... but how dare you? And how do you know that… » She instinctively looked down at her clothes, cursing when she noticed that the dress had risen enough to show the edge of her stockings. She quickly settled the fabric to a safe length, glowing.  
«You are a pig! Do not look! » She snapped.  
«You are touchy, it was a compliment! »  
«What the fuck are you saying, you started talking about sex and asking me intimate questions! »  
«I just wanted to have some fun! » He shook his head, looking curiously at the floor, as if he had just understood something.  
«I can't stop answering you, I can't ...»  
«Lie. »  
«What? I'm not lying…»  
«No, you don't lie because you can't! Look here! » With a nod, he motioned her to lower her head to the floor.  
Lighten by the torches floating on top of them, they could clearly read the stamped engraving on the floor.  
HERE REIGNS THE TRUTH  
«Do you understand? Here you cannot lie, it is a room that forces everyone to tell the truth! » Malfoy said excitedly.  
«And are you happy with it? » Hissed Hermione.  
«Not caring about, I have no particular problems in telling the truth, whatever it is. » He retorted.  
«Oh really? » She said sceptically. «Let's try. »  
«What? No! »  
«Are you really a repented Death Eater or have you given yourself over to us just to get away with it? » She urged.  
Malfoy looked at her, freezing her in place, every trace of a grin gone. «Of all the questions, this one. A Gryffindor still remains a Gryffindor, right? You just can't trust it. »  
«This is not true. »  
«You literally just asked me. »  
«And you didn't answer, if it's true you can't lie, do it. »  
«Of course, I'm honest, you idiot. I didn't want to be a Death Eater before, I don't want it now, and being Auror is the only thing that redeems me from my mistakes. »  
Hermione looked at him in surprise as a pale pink tinted his cheeks.  
«Oh. » She murmured, while the boy turned his back to her.  
«What does this room want from us? How can we get out? » He murmured, totally ignoring her.  
Hermione scanned the smooth walls, confused.  
«Maybe he wants something from us. It wants us to tell the truth. So one of us has some secret. » She reasoned.  
«Yes, but about what? Everyone has secrets, how does the room decide? » He replied.  
«No idea. »  
A few seconds of silence passed between the two.  
«Does Weasley really suck in bed? »  
«Malfoy! »  
«What, maybe that's the secret! »  
«I don't think the room cares about my love life. » Hermione answered bitterly. «Anyway, yes, it sucks! » She continued, unable to stop.  
She blushed, hiding her face in her hands. «Please stop asking me! »  
«But it's so funny… what exactly can't he do? » He said mischievously.  
«Oh please… it's not just the sex it's…» Hermione stubbornly turned to the wall, knowing she couldn't hold back an honest answer. She narrowed her eyes, and let the words come out of her mouth.  
«We basically don't have sex anymore. He is so dull and ... inattentive, not present. It no longer makes me feel like a woman, a girlfriend, nothing. And then I just want to… have sex, like a normal couple, and he thinks about everything else, as if he doesn't even care anymore. » She bit her tongue until she finished speaking, but her head turned with relief. An enormous weight moved from her chest.  
A few seconds of silence followed, in which Hermione felt Malfoy's eyes scan the back of her neck.  
«If the Weasel can't see you for who you are, you should drop him. »He said then slowly.  
«Ron is a good guy. »  
«He's mama’s boy, an idiot without a shred of ambition, he plays on a mediocre Quidditch team in a mediocre way, he's a simpleton, he has no idea how to treat a woman like you. » The tone in which he spoke was calm, and Hermione knew it , sincerely.  
She turned to him, and saw that he was already looking at her, a clear look, for the first time not mocking, or sarcastic.  
She looked at him well.  
He wore the Auror uniform, a pair of combat boots, his wand still clenched in his fist. His pale face stood out against the dark walls, his gray-blue eyes stared straight into his eyes, his dishevelled hair fell on his forehead in untidy tufts. It was beautiful, and just seeing it made her feel guilty.  
«And what do you know, how a woman like me is treated? » She asked before being able to stop herself.  
Malfoy replied only with a smirk, before approaching her.  
«Let's just say that lingerie wouldn't go to waste with me. » He whispered in her ear.  
Hermione jumped back as chills spread all over her body, starting from her ear.  
«Keep your distance. » She said in an uncertain voice.  
«I don't think you really want that. »  
«You don't know what I want. »  
«Tell me then. »  
«No. »  
«Do you want Weasley? Are you really in love with him? »  
Hermione bit her lip badly, but still, she couldn't help but reply.  
«I don't know… I don't think… no. »  
«No? »  
«Not anymore. »  
«Then why don't you leave him? »  
«Because I don't know how to do it. We've been together for years, he and Harry have always been close and… » Hermione froze, realizing that she had never even admitted those things to herself.  
She looked again at the writing on the floor as she understood. The Room was forcing her to reveal the truth not only to Malfoy, but to herself as well.  
«And? » Malfoy had approached her again, he was just one step away from her.  
«And ... why are you so interested? » she churches.  
«Why shouldn't I? »  
«You can't lie to me. » She reminded him  
The boy pursed his lips, almost as if to prevent himself from answering, but in the end, just like her, he couldn't.  
«Because I want about you. »  
Hermione's eyes widened in shock as her heart raced significantly.  
No, no… it was Malfoy.  
«What does it mean? »  
«Gesus Granger, what do you want that mean? »  
«Me and you neither… well, we don't even talk. »  
«You are so smart, but at the same time so stupid Granger. »  
«What do you mean? »  
The boy shook his head, but instead of answering her, he acted directly. Before she could react he grabbed both her arms and pulled her to him, placing his lips on hers.  
Hermione opened her eyes wide, moaning in surprise, and almost instinctively struggled, but the tingling returned, perhaps stronger than before. The chills on her body multiplied as she almost instinctively parted his lips, allowing Malfoy to creep his tongue inside.  
The wand still clenched in her fist, she clasped her hands around his neck, allowing him to hold her close. She moaned when, clinging to her body, she clearly felt his erection press against her.  
The boy's tongue sensually explored her lips, before kissing her. The tongue that plunged into her mouth seemed to throw fuel on the fire, and that kiss stretched out for a time that seemed endless, leading them to press against each other.  
She was almost sure he would catch her there on the spot, as his eager hands ran all over her body, and she felt herself on fire, the wet sensation between her thighs increasing by the second.  
They broke apart, running out of air, and Hermione immediately tried to free herself, but his strong hands held her glued to him, and his silver eyes caught hers in a bond she couldn't break.  
«Leave me… it's wrong. I am with Ron. »  
«You don't want to be with the Weasel. »  
«It doesn't matter, it's wrong. »  
«There is no right and wrong. » He hissed, shaking her. «Did you like it? »  
Hermione tried to hold back the response that had risen to her lips but couldn't.  
«Yes. »  
«You want me? »  
«Fuck! Stop that! »  
«Reply! »  
Hermione took a deep breath, saw nothing but him. The granite body pressing against her, his eyes chained to hers, the scent of his skin.  
She shook her head, trying to regain her clarity, but the excitement completely clouded her head, and the truth, which she admitted to herself for the first time, shocked her.  
«You want me? » He pressed again, approaching until he brushed her lips with his own.  
Hermione groaned, before letting go of all hesitation.  
Stop lying.  
«Yes. » She barely pronounced, and it was a moment before Malfoy's mouth covered hers, and his hands ran frantically over her body.  
Just as he pulled back the hem of her dress and stroked her thigh, a strong jolt disturbed them.  
They broke apart, looking around as the door above them swung open.  
Harry's face came out from above, a barely visible speck, and Hermione thanked heaven that they were so far away that he couldn't see how close they were, or their panting faces, and swollen lips.  
«Are you okay? » Harry yelled as he lowered a huge rope with his wand.  
«Yes, Potter, very well. » Malfoy exclaimed acidly, moving away from her a few steps. They stood staring almost sideways as the rope descended.  
«Malfoy ... I ...» Hermione mumbled as the rope brushed past them. «Maybe this should stay here and only here. »  
The boy froze her with his eyes. «Do you really think that? »  
The “No” rose spontaneously to her lips, but she managed to hold it back. She looked away from him and avoided him as she grabbed the rope.  
She distinctly heard him curse, before he too grabbed another end of the rope, wrapping it around his hand.  
Harry moved his wand again and it began to roll up again, pulling them up quickly.  
As soon as she passed the door of the room, a sense of heaviness fell on her body again, making her realize the intensity of what she had just done.  
She kissed Malfoy! She confessed to him that her story sucked! Why? Sje didn't really think so ... didn’t she?  
They walked out of the Deparments of Mysteries with Harry bombarding them with questions. For them it seemed only a few minutes had passed, but Harry explained that, after entrusting the thief, who had turned out to be just a fool in search of the prophecy that he became the new Voldemort, they had tried to force the door for about two hours, when that had opened by itself.  
Hermione quickly recounted what they had discovered and told him that the room most likely required anyone staying inside to tell the truth. He shot a sidelong glance at Malfoy, who walked behind them in complete silence.  
Harry asked him a couple of questions which he answered almost in monosyllables, and after completing the report, he vanished. Disappearing without a single word.  
Hermione stood dazed for a few seconds staring at the spot where he had just disappeared before Harry gently shook her by the shoulder.  
«Are you okay Herm? Did something particular happen in that room?  
"Oh no Harry, Malfoy just kissed me, and I loved it, we were on the verge of fucking there, I found in my subconscious I know I don't love Ron anymore and don't want to be with him anymore, and you almost caught us! “  
«Everything okay Harry, really. I'm just tired. We should go home. » she smiled.  
«Sure… are you coming to us? When I Disapparated Ron had just arrived. »  
« rather go home and take a shower, really. I'm sure Ron will join me as soon as you get back. » minds.  
She preferred a thousand times that the door still be closed. She still felt her hard nipples pressing against the fabric, and she wanted Malfoy, even outside the damn room.  
Harry dematerialized, and she found herself alone in the Auror General Room, undecided what to do.  
She didn't want to go home, she didn't want to face Ron, she didn't want to face that relationship that, now she realized, was no longer hers.  
In a few minutes Malfoy had managed to make her feel alive as she hadn't in years, while with Ron she constantly felt in a bubble, everything came muffled. It was as if she had woken up from years of hibernation.  
She could go to his office, she reflects. Lie down on the sofa, sleep there, go home as late as possible. She would think of Ron later, find a way to leave him, hoping to preserve their friendship.  
She shook her head, straightening her hair and staggering as the comfortable boots morphed back into the heels she'd put on for dinner.  
She made her way to the office where the golden “Auror Granger” nameplate gleamed, but before she could reach it, the sharp sound of an Apparation rang beside her.  
Before she could scream, a cold hand covered her mouth, and immediately brought into focus the silver eyes that until recently had stared at her hungry, now only seemed angry.  
It was he who unlocked the door of her office and dragged her inside, barring the door behind him and soundproofing it.  
«How dare you? »She hissed, trembling just seeing him again.  
«You're a liar. »  
«I am not a liar. » She shook her head. «You don't know anything. "  
«I know you want me. »  
«This doesn't change anything. I have obligations, I have a boyfriend, I can't… what I've done is wrong. »  
«Nothing is right or wrong. »  
«What does that mean? »  
«Mistake is that you've wasted years behind that jerk, without anyone pity enough to tell you he's not the man for you. Wrong is that you still don't want to admit that you no longer have anything in common with him, that you don't want him, that you need something else. »  
«Do I need you? » She said scornfully, stepping back. The fact that he seemed to know better than she what was going on in her life made her mad.  
He replied with a half-smile that sent a shiver directly between her legs, before lunging forward and grabbing her like a cat.  
«Let's check immediately. » He hissed before sticking his lips to her again, who still couldn't push him away.  
It was like getting lost. Her brain went completely off as Malfoy's tongue licked her lips with mastery, and his hands gripped her waist, hips, and then climbed the curve of her breast and cupped it in his hands.  
Hermione took off her coat, letting it fall to the ground before grabbing the uniform and pulling it off his shoulders, leaving him bare-chested after a few seconds.  
She ran to caress his firm skin, feeling the hinted muscles with hands, the rough scar on his side, and the thinner ones on his chest. The boy moaned slightly as she pulled the zip down in one fluid gesture. He quickly pulled the sleeves from her arms, pulling the fabric and uncovering her to the waist. There he paused, pulling away from her mouth to examine the embroidered lace bra that covered her florid breasts, supported by thin straps.  
Hermione breathed heavily, feeling herself burn where he touched her, and when she felt his eager hands on her breast she closed her eyes and tilted her head, letting go.  
The fabric was pulled away from her breasts, fingers brushed against her already hard nipples before squeezing her breasts firmly with his hands. Reflexively, she arched, pushing her hips against his, moaning when she felt his erection, thick and throbbing, well guessed under his pants.  
«Fuck. » He hissed.  
«Malfoy ...» Her words were muffled by Draco's mouth, which impatiently closed on her breasts, licking her nipples with his tongue. Waves of pleasure rolled through her body as she impatiently brought her hands to his belt. She quickly undid it and pulled the zip down, slipping her hand inside without hesitation and surrounding his erection with hands, ripping out a hiss.  
«No. » He hissed, moving away for a moment.  
«No? »  
«Not yet. » And with these words he pushed her against the desk, bringing her to lie down, her hips just to the edge pressed against his.  
Hermione settled well, watching him as, handsome as the Devil, slowly lifted her dress from her thighs, rolling it around her waist, just above the garter belt.  
«Salazar. » He inhaled when the thin embroidered thong, framed by the garter belt, was completely exposed to him.  
Hermione instinctively started to close her legs, embarrassed, but he wouldn't let her.  
«No, don't you dare. » His hands caressed her shapely thighs, stopping at the embroidery, before sensually caressing her veiled legs. Again, he slowly came up from the inside stroking the curve of her ankle, pressing on the back of her knee, grinning at the sighs he tore from her mouth, before stroking the inside of her thighs.  
«Malfoy…» she moaned.  
«Yes? » He said casually as he brushed the lace of her thong, making her groan.  
«You're an asshole. » The girl pushed her hips up to meet his hand, but he pulled it away.  
«Yes, but you want me. And I told you I'm not going to waste this lingerie. » With these words, he dropped to knees, disappearing from Hermione's sight, who gasped as two long fingers rested on her clitoris above the fabric.  
She groaned as they began a slow motion, up and down his crevice, moistening the fabric of the abundant humors.  
She wriggled in his arms, trying to increase that pace but Draco just took a bite on her inner thigh and pressed his other hand to her belly to hold her still.  
«What do you want? » He whispered on the skin of her thighs, continuing that sweet torture.  
«I hate you. »  
«What do you want? »  
«Fuck! Faster. » She hissed, giving up. She felt the pleasure concentrate in her centre, the calls of an orgasm coming from afar, while the fingers stimulated her clitoris, so slow as to be frustrating.  
The boy smiled against her thighs, and in a sudden gesture, he satisfied her. Hermione felt the thong being pulled away and his fingers caressing her directly, and before she could realize it, the boy's flat tongue landed right on her clitoris.  
A scream of pleasure rose to her throat as Malfoy licked her all over, tracing her intimacy with his tongue, before stopping around her clit, licking it.  
She squeezed her hands in his blond hair, pushing him more towards her, eager.  
The all-consuming pleasure that coursed through her body seemed to burn her, and when his mouth masterfully licked her she wondered if she had ever felt such pleasure.  
No, definitely not.  
She moaned again, loudly, when the boy intensified the licks, spreading her legs even more, increasing the pace, sucking hungrily on the nerve button he was stroking, running his hands over her thighs, causing even more shivers on the skin.  
The scream that went up her throat sharpened when his long, thin fingers joined her mouth and penetrated her suddenly.  
She inhaled sharply for air as she surrendered totally to that stimulation, feeling her orgasm mount. She tightened her thighs around his head, as with a silent cry, she arched her back, and came with one of the most powerful orgasms ever experienced in her life.  
Draco's mouth did not leave her until even the last tremors passed, before he quickly stood up and ran a hand under her back, lifting her towards him.  
Hermione kissed him quickly, moaned at the sweet taste she found in his mouth, which she knew was hers, while the excitement still burned, more and more.  
With quick hands she lowered his pants and this time he didn't stop her, on the contrary, he helped her to get them down from the muscled legs, kicking to get rid of them.  
She quickly slipped her hand into the boxers, taking it in her hand and snatching a low moan as she stroked him.  
Hermione's eyes just widened, realizing how big he was, blushing at the thought of the pleasure it would give her when she took it.  
«Evil witch. » He moaned as Hermione began to kiss his neck, sinking her teeth into that soft, warm skin.  
Hermione just chuckled as she fingered his boxers to pull them down, releasing the soaring erection.  
She sighed with pleasure as Draco reached for his wand to cast the contraceptive spell, then soundproof again the room. She gave him a questioning look and was rewarded with a grin.  
«Scream all you want, no one will hear you here. » He murmured, in a tone that, if possible, made her wet even more.  
Hermione hastily shed her dress, now reduced to a burgundy heap around her waist, and groaned as the boy, with a fluid stroke, entered her, filling her with a push.  
A moan left the lips of both, as they remained staring at each other, faces close, lips brushing without touching, eyes chained.  
Hermione was the first to look away and roll her eyes up as the pleasure became overwhelming.  
With a groan, she tightened her muscles as the boy almost completely exited her, then back in one smooth thrust. His hands pushed her back onto the desk, where she sank, raising her hands to head, hands promptly trapped by Draco in one of his as the other hooked onto her garter belt, and began pumping her.  
«Godric! » she let slip when he began to pursue her with his thrusts, fast and deep, tireless.  
He couldn't sit still with his mouth. He kissed her lips, her neck, her breasts, licked her nipples and then returned to her face, while his hand gripped the garter belt with so much force that she feared he would tear it off.  
Her pelvis banging against hers gave her intense shivers, and even more the impressive length that filled her with each thrust.  
«Draco… Draco… yes! » She yelled, almost without realizing saying his name, to which he replied with an excited moan.  
«I feel you… tighten around me… come… come for me! » He whispered between one thrust and the next, urging her on with increasing speed.  
«Yes! Godric, yes! » She screamed when the burning pleasure overwhelmed her again, letting herself go to orgasm.  
The boy did not slow down, but without blinking an eye he just took her in his arms to turn around, bring her to press her breast against the desk and caress her back as he resumed penetrating her without slowing down.  
That position was even more erotic, with his hands eagerly caressing her stocking-veiled thighs and her completely exposed buttocks. She shivered when he even slapped her, groaning.  
«Please ...» he gasped.  
«What do you want? What? » He asked, his voice hoarse with pleasure  
«Come with me this time. » She moaned, pushing her hips back to meet him, making a hoarse moan.  
«Yes…»  
The sound of skin slamming against hers was the only thing that filled the room over the next few minutes, her breaths increasingly broken and panting, until Hermione's scream, reaching her third orgasm, her legs now shaking they couldn't hold her anymore, it was followed by Draco's moan, who with a last mighty thrust poured into her.  
Hermione tried to regulate her heartbeat, breathing deeply, while the boy slumped onto her back, letting her tender kisses in the hollow of her shoulders.  
«Godric ...» she whispered.  
Draco pulled away gently, helping her up, before kissing her again. Regardless of her nakedness, Hermione hugged him, returning the kiss with desire.  
They flinched violently as a ring of magical bells interrupted them.  
«Oh holy Godric… it's past midnight. » She whispered, just pulling away from his mouth.  
«Yeah…» he peered at her, looking for any trace of remorse or repentance in her eyes, and sighed in relief when he found none.  
The girl waved her wand and the two comfortable armchairs in front of the desk transfigured into a large sofa, on which she sat. She reached out to him, her eyes inviting and full of promise.  
The boy brushed her fingers, stroked her wrist, as he stretched out beside her.  
«Merry Christmas Hermione. »  
The girl smiled serenely, a twinkle in her eye. «Merry Christmas Draco. »


End file.
